


Why Won't You Answer Me? (Dean's Prayers)

by meowmishameow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmishameow/pseuds/meowmishameow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Based on the song Hey There, Castiel and Hello, My Hunter -- which are both parodies of 'hey there, delilah'**<br/>Dean's falling apart. He's broken, and he needs his angel. He sends all the prayers he can, screaming them in hopes that his angel can hear him better. Sam prays, as well, but his prayer is that Castiel will answer his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Won't You Answer Me? (Dean's Prayers)

“Cas, please...why won’t you answer me, damn it?” Broken bottles thrown against the wall, glass shattering everywhere.  
“God damn it, Cas! I’m sorry, okay? I just...I snapped. I know. What do you want me to do, huh?” Dean sat on the bed, shaking, “I’m sorry I kissed you. You were just standing there and you looked so fucking perfect and it was killing me on the inside, Cas.” His voice was pleading, begging, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks.  
“What’s free will’s point if I’m not free, Cas, huh? You’ve trapped me. You’ve trapped me, damn it. I’m yours. It kills me, and you know it kills me. You’re scared, and so am I, but you can’t run away. I know you’re listening. I’m sorry.”  
Another beer bottle popping open, the metal cap clinging against the floor.  
“It’s my fault you fell from Heaven,” he murmured, more to himself than anyone else now, “my fallen angel…Cas just let me know that you’re okay. Please. Things are getting rough and baby I know that, but I can’t do this without you. You can’t just disappear. I need you here, damn it. I need you like you once needed me.”  
Another bottle emptied, another pile of shards broken on the floor. Another splatter of beer against the wall, another puddle of tears on Dean Winchester’s shirt.  
“I know you can hear me, Cas. I know it. I’m begging, pleading...just come home. Come back to me. You saved me, and I can’t...I can’t let that go. You saved my fucking life...in more ways than one!”   
Dean was in hysterics now, tears streaming down his face, his hand bleeding with the broken glass of alcohol bottles. He let out a choking sob, hugging himself tightly, on his knees. He was falling apart. He was breaking.  
Sam sat on the other side of the door, sighing. He stared at the floor, hating to see his brother like this. Damn it. “Cas,” he prayed softly, “come on...why can’t you just admit that you like him, huh? Maybe even love him. It’s not hard to see. I mean...remember when Naomi had control over you? You nearly killed Dean...but you didn’t. It’s like those old fairy tales, ya know?...True love will break the spell...whatever shit that is.”  
Dean curled up on his bed, staring at the wall, wishing Castiel was standing there in front of him. “Cas,” he whispered, “your smile lights up a whole planet...and if the moon fell down, it’d be okay, because you light up everything with your ocean eyes and your lip sideways smile when you do something that makes you proud of yourself. You strive so hard for someone to be proud of you. The angels, God...but don’t you realize that I’m here the whole time, and I’m the proudest of all? When you stood against the angels and protected Heaven...when you asked for forgiveness after trying to become God...Cas, I was there every step of the way. I’ve always been proud of you.”  
He let out another sob, body shaking. “Cas, please,” he whispered, “just this once, play along. Humor me. Answer me. Tell me you’re okay. Tell me!” He was screaming his prayers now, trying to get his angel to hear him. “Tell me, Cas!”   
After more choking sobs, broken bottles, and drunken prayers, Dean closed his eyes. “Castiel, why can’t you see,” he whispered, “you set me free.”  
It was then that he felt the warmth of two black wings wrapping around him, cradling him close as his world turned dark, sleep overtaking him.


End file.
